Tears Aren't A Sign Of Weakness
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Alek realizes that he is a hypocrite.  He told Chloe over and over again that she shouldn't be dating Brian and here he was falling in love with a human. "Valentina, I love her. I feel like I have to protect her at all costs."


Alek was in a very __dangerous __relationship; he had fallen for a human. The Mai just weren't allowed to fall for humans, it was just dangerous and destructive. Alek hadn't just fallen for the human, he had fallen hard for her. Her name was Sarah, and Alek thought she was beautiful. Alek felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and looked at the screen: __Sarah Flick___._

"Hey, Sarah," Alek said into the phone.

"Hello, Alek," a snarly voice came over the line.

"Where's Sarah?" Alek nearly growled.

"She's alive... for now. Come to where your precious Uniter lost her first life," the voice snarled before hanging up.

Alek felt himself fall into all out panic mode; how would he explain this one to his girlfriend? She was already suspicious because he refused to kiss her. Alek just began to run in the pouring rain. He ran until he reached the tower where Chloe was killed; and he ran up the stairs to find the scar faced man holding a knife to Sarah's neck.

"Alek!" Sarah managed to squeak out.

Tears were running down Sarah's face, and Alek wanted very badly to go gather her in his arms and tell her that it would be alright. Alek glared at the man holding his love hostage. Sarah's brown hair was soaking wet and plastered to her face. Her clothes were stuck to her body. Alek had no idea what he was going to do; the man could easily kill her with the knife or push her over the edge of the tower.

"What do you want from me?" Alek asked his voice tight.

"Your death. It'll be a whole lot easier to get to your Uniter without her protector around," the man told him.

Alek knew what he would do; he would knock the man out and take Sarah and run. Alek made a move towards Sarah and the man held the blade tighter to her neck making Sarah whimper. Alek locked eyes with Sarah and knew what he had to do. He tried to grab Sarah, and the man acted with his reflexes; he slit Alek's arm open with the knife giving Alek time to grab Sarah by her waist. He held onto Sarah tightly as he kicked the man in the side of the head causing him to collapse. When Alek was sure he was out cold he scooped Sarah into his arms and half sprinted half leaped down the stairs. When he was at the bottom of the tower he sprinted towards his apartment.

"What was that, Alek? Who's the Uniter? What's going on?" Sarah demanded wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my apartment, love," Alek told her.

Sarah glanced at Alek's upper arm and gasped. He was bleeding from a very deep wound.

"Alek... You're bleeding," Sarah mumbled.

"I'm fine, Sarah. I promise. Are you okay?" Alek asked still running as he opens the door to the apartment complex.

"I think so..." Sarah told Alek as he sprints up the stairs.

"I'm not so sure," Alek murmured looking at the tears still running down her face.

Alek threw open the door to his apartment yelling for Valentina. Valentina came running out demanding to know what was wrong. She gasped when she saw Alek with Sarah in his arms.

"What happened?" Valentina demanded.

Alek explained everything his heart wrenching every time Sarah grimaced. By the end of explanation Sarah had her forehead leaned against Alek's chest, and tears were running down her face.

"Tell her, Alek. Tell her but first let me clean your wound, and tell Sarah where she can find dry clothes," Valentina told Alek.

"First room on the left down the hallway," Alek told Sarah.

Sarah ventured into what she found to be Alek's room; she dug in his dresser drawers to find a long sleeve baby blue v-neck shirt and a pair of his athletic shorts. She closed the door, and peeled off her white clothes. She left her underwear on but took her bra off and slipped Alek's clothes on. Valentina told Sarah to set her clothes on the washer and she would take care of them. Sarah set her black skinny jeans, blue v-neck, and white lacy bra on the washer and walked back out to sit by Alek. Alek was sitting shirtless while Valentina cleaned his arm out and dressed the wound. Alek thought his girlfriend looked beautiful in his clothes with her hair curly and wavy from the rain. Sarah thought her boyfriend looked amazing without a shirt on.

"Sarah, remember when you said you'd love me no matter what?" Alek asked quietly.

"Yes... I will always love you, Alek," Sarah replied.

"I'm not human, Sar. I'm Mai; I'm basically part cat. I have great reflexes, I can land on my feet when jumping from great heights, I heal faster then humans, my senses are more devolved then a human's, I have better night vision, and I have claws..." Alek said in a rushed tone.

Sarah just stared at him as he retracted his claws. Her breath caught in her chest, and she ran into Alek's room. She stood in his room taking deep breaths when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Sarah turned around and buried her face in Alek's shoulder.

"We can never kiss... A Mai's kiss will either paralyze or kill a human," Alek murmured into her hair.

Alek was taken aback when Sarah began to sob. Alek held her close to his chest and felt her shaking. Alek dialed her mom's number, "Hi, Ms. Flick! It's Alek. Sarah's with me because she twisted her ankle so I took her back to my house so my mom could help her out. I figured she could stay in my sister's room tonight."

"That's fine, I suppose," Mrs. Flick said hanging up.

Alek swung his arm under her knees and the other under her back and carried her to his bed. He covered her with his blanket; he was about go sleep on the couch when Sarah caught his arm.

"Stay, please. I'm still kind of shaken up," Sarah told him shakily.

"I sleep in just my boxers," Alek teased.

"I'm not complaining," Sarah replied teasingly brushing her fingers along her boyfriend's stomach.

Alek stripped off his wet jeans, and climbed into bed with Sarah. Alek wrapped his arms around Sarah and she rested her head on his chest falling asleep quickly. Alek stroked Sarah's brown hair, watching her sleep. Valentina walked in to see Alek shirtless with Sarah's head on his chest and Alek stroking her hair.

"Alek, this is dangerous," Valentina whispered.

"Valentina, I love her. I feel like I have to protect her at all cost," Alek whispered back.

"Don't become stupid with your decisions, Alek," Valentina hissed leaving the room.

Alek sighed holding Sarah tightly against his body afraid of losing her. He would explain everything in more depth tomorrow, for now he needed sleep. Alek drifted off into a deep sleep still holding Sarah.

****The Next Morning****

Sarah woke up with Alek's arms locked around her waist. She smiled and tried to slip out of his grasp.

"Alek! Alek," Sarah sang.

Alek started and woke up realizing he had his arms around Sarah protectively. She kissed his cheek making him yearn for their lips to meet but that couldn't happen. He sat up and let go out Sarah.

"I need a shower," Sarah muttered.

"Go take one," Alek replied getting out of bed and grabbing a black v-neck and black jeans.

He slipped his clothes on, and tossed a sweatshirt at Sarah. The sweatshirt was for basketball; __International High School Varsity Basketball___. _It had a design of a basketball entering a hoop and on the back read: __Petrov___. _She smiled and went to ask if her clothes were clean. Valentina met her half way and handed Sarah her clothes. Sarah murmured a thank you, and went into the bathroom to shower. She slipped Alek's clothes off, and her underwear and stood in the scorching hot water. This whole thing was just crazy. Her boyfriend wasn't human. She washed her hair with Alek's shampoo so she would smell like him.


End file.
